


Abroad

by TomTon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mention of abuse, Mild Swearing, Multi, Plenty of the gay, Tomás and Luz older brother and younger sister vibe, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTon/pseuds/TomTon
Summary: Takes place before and after YBOS.Thomas is a 16 year old exchange student who is stuck in America due to a logistical (and convenience) error from his school back home. He's not enjoying his summer that much in America until an owl steals his phone and takes him to a world of magic. Which he's stuck in now.Join Thomas, Luz and the Owl Squad on their adventures around the boilings Isles as they try to stop the evil Emperor Belos and bond.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was going to write more Comes the Thunder (my other story go check it out) but I've had this idea for a while and couldn't not do it anymore. Anyways hope you like it.

It’s about midday in LA, the blazing July’s sun of California high up in the air with people in beaches enjoying summer. The usual around these parts. Not everyone’s having fun in the city of angles though.

“Porque raio não funcionas?!” (Why the hell aren’t you working) a boy in a small hotel room said punching the air conditioner.

That’s Tomás, a tall, 1.80 (5.10 feet to you murikans), 16-year-old Portuguese exchange student, with long curly brown hair, who got stuck in California due to a logistical error from his school, prolonging his stay in good ‘ol US of A.

“Está tão quente!” (It’s so hot!) he lied down in his hotel room bed that his school so kindly paid for, even though it was THEIR mistake. Suddenly there were some knocks on the door, to which he begrudgingly got-up from his bed and headed for the door and opening it, revealing cleaning staff.

“I think I said I wanted to, you know, not be disturbed” he asked in an almost perfect accent. I mean his near perfect English was one of the sole reasons of the exchange program. He was far from top of his class, being several years ahead of his classmates in it. He’s not a Gary Sue by any means, it’s just a culmination of watching movies, electively playing videogames and talking to people around the world online that gave him this advantage.

“I’m sorry Mr. Coutinho but yours is the last room needing cleanin’ and we don’t make the rules.” The employee said

“Please don’t call me that. Makes me feel old and, no offense, English speakers trying to pronounce Latin based words is horrible, so please just call me Thomas. But whatever, I guess. How much time do you need?”

She looks over his shoulder to see a completely messy room. “Judging by how it looks? One hour, minimum.”

“Okay” he sighed “I’ll just head out for a while then.”

He grabbed a small backpack with snacks in it plus his jacket, wrapping it around his waist. It might be hot, but if home taught him anything, weather is a wild force of the unknow who can change at any time. Even in LA, at least so he thoughts.

He left the decent looking building and started to walk, not anywhere specifically, he just walked. He’s pretty aquatinted by this part of town already, after all he’s been here for 5 months already. He doesn’t like California that much, too hot, to dry but mostly, no great friends. Sure, he’d made “friends” at the school he went for 4 months in there but they weren’t genuine. He missed his parents, few true friends he had and amazingly, his annoying little brother. “God, I miss you…Great now I’m talking to myself…in English. _Sigh_ Chatting online did me over. Well I guess this improves my English?” he said before going back to he’s thoughts again

“Oh hey there Thomas.~”

He snapped back into reality and looked seeing a tall white blonde guy with two others with similar height.

“Hey Todd, what do you what? I’m in the middle of something.”

“Oh really?~ And what’s that? Thinking of home?”

Oh Todd. You hit close to home now. You fucked up.

“Todd.” He says with a stern intimidating voice “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit today, so I advise you to back the fuck down or I’m gonna loose my temper. And you know far too well what happens when I lose my temper.”

His eyes widened remembering what he meant “Okay bro geeesh, we’re just kidding with you.”

“Sure you are now get lost.”

The trio quickly scrammed and bolted away from him. Tomás continued to walk lost in thought until he noticed something lying on the floor of an alleyway. By further investigation he found a guitar case with one inside in very good shape

“Why would anyone throw this away? It’s in a very good condition.”

He sat down and began to tune it. ‘It seems all those 6 years of guitar lessons served for something than just adding to my curriculum.’ He thought. Time passed has he played some cords and made some melody, wasn’t great far from it, was enjoyable though.

A ruffling sound got his attention from the back of the alley. He put down the guitar in the case, closing it and taking the case with him to inspect the sound. It’s not like he’s going to leave a perfectly good guitar to rot in the middle of an alley anyways. Walking further down the alley he saw some dumpsters moving. As he was getting closer an owl popped out of the dumpster.”

“An owl? What is an owl doing in a dumpster? Wait are there even owls in California?”

It hooted and got closer to the teen.

“Aww, aren’t a cute little fella? There must be someone looking for you. I mean it’s not there is wild owls in Los Angeles, right?”

Pulling his phone from his pocket he tried to check social media to see if the owl was indeed lost, before he could do that though it snatches it and starts to wobble back towards the alley picking a bag in the way.

“HEY! You little thief! Get back here!” he yelled as he started to run after the brown owl.

The owl turned to the right at the end of the alleyway, going into an abandoned building. Tomás quickly entered as well after it and then, a bright flash of light.

What has he got himself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should continue the other one but I.....I don't have an excuse...Fak....Enjoy!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Luz groaned to the sound of her alarm. Extending her arm to grab her phone and opening her eyes to see the time. 10 a.m. ‘Not too late for a Saturday’ she thought, considering going back to sleep.

Hexside was being stressful the last few days, with studying for tests, projects and homework in general. She still had time to hang with Willow, Gus and Amity but not as much. It had also been a couple of days since she had rescued Eda and destroying the Portal. A decision that still tormented her.

Begrudgingly she got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen the Latina sees Eda, King aaaand Lilith. ‘Oh yeah she lives here now. I’m never going to get used to this am I?’

“Good Morning sleepy head.” Eda greeted

“Morning Eda.” She yawned

“You look tired. Also, I made some of those human pancakes you like so much.”

“Thanks Eda and don’t worry it’s just the morning mood, I guess. That or the unbelievable amount of homework I’ve been getting.”

“Well you did beg me to go Hexside.”

“Not my point.”

“I’m actually on Edalyn’s side hu-Luz. You wanted to go to Hexside and comes with those kinds of responsibilities.” Lilith said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah whatever Lilith. Don’t you have stuff to do?”

“And so do you.” Eda spoke out as she finished her apple blood

“Eh?”

“You’re delivering me some potions.”

“Why?”

“Do you want to start paying rent?”

“I’ll eat and get dressed.” She let out with a sigh

“That’s the spirit. Now eat your pancakes before they get cold.”

She quickly changed into her normal bubbly, cheery attitude as she ate breakfast, once finished she went upstairs to her room to change into her normal outfit. Around half past ten she was ready to leave.

“Bye Eda! Bye King! Don’t spend all morning plotting to destroy other kids!” she said kissing him on the skull and exiting through the door.

“I forge my own path!” he yelled

“That girl is really her polar opposite when she’s tired.” Eda muttered

“It’s just morning mood. You more than anyone else should get that.”

“Shut up Lily. Besides I thought she’d start to get that kind of mood in her thirties.”

“Depends on the people and depends on their life.”

“Whatever you say Lily.”

Luz continued through the dirt path leading to Bonesborough, until she heard some mumbling from the other side of some bushes. As the brave yet stupid impressionable teen she is, she got closer. The mumbling turn to words she couldn’t quite understand, whatever was doing this was clearly annoyed.

She finally got through all the bushes and she came across an older tall boy wearing a grey hoodie up trying to get something out of a giant plant. Creeping behind him she greeted him, making him yelp and stumble and hitting the ground in surprise. (she’s wearing her hoodie up)

“I’m so sorry.”

“Ow.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Just don’t creep up on people like that.”

“Yeah sorry about that. Why are you trying to pull something out of that Yellow Carn?”

“The what?”

“The giant plant.”

“Oh, well that stupid plant kindda ate my guitar.”

“Oh, in that case, you can’t just try to pull it out. It’ll continue to resist. What you need to do is rub it’s belly until it spits it out.”

“Belly rubs? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“By all means.” He extended his hand pointing at the giant yellow flower thing.

Crouching down, Luz began to rub the plants belly and sure enough, it spilled the guitar case with the guitar inside which only had a little bit of mucus.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. You must not be from around here since I’ve never seen you before.”

“You can say I’m not from around here.”

“I guess this is that then. Off to go and deliver potions.”

“Do you want help?”

“Eh?”

“I mean it’s kindda the least I can do since you decided to go off your way just to help me. I’m probably not gonna like it but I have manners.”

“Oh, thank you that bag is heavy today now that I mention it.”

“Sweet, I’ll carry that bag for you.”

“Y-You don’t need to.”

“As I said, it’s the least I can do.”

He picked the bag, putting it over his shoulder and they started heading to town

“Oh, I never asked your name! What’s your name?”

He remained quiet for some seconds until he spoke. “Name’s Thomas and you?”

“Luz.”

“Luz?” she responded him with a hum “That’s an odd name for a witch.”

“Oh right! I still have this on.” As she pulled down her hoodie Thomas stopped, his eyes widened realizing what she was. Noticing the teen’s shock and addressed him about it. “You okay?”

“Y-You’re a human…”

“Oh. Right should have mentioned that. I would think you’d all know there’s a human in the Boiling Isles since I crashed the execu- “she stopped mid-sentence noticing that Thomas’s hoodie was now down as well. “Your ears…You’re a human! But how?”

“I-I-I can’t believe it that there’s more humans here.”

“Neither can I. How did you get here though?”

**_Flashback_ **

“Get back here you thief! Just wait until I get my hands on…. Where am I” Tomás finally noticed that he was in a shack, no, more like a tent of some sort. His phone was on the floor, ‘That retched owl must have dropped it’ he thought. “Where am I? I’m not in LA anymore for sure. Man, whoever owns this has a lot of weird stuff.” He blurted looking at a pile of junk and grabbing a Magic 8-Ball with doll legs glued to it.

He could hear some voices from the other side but before he could decide between introducing himself and just go back the way he came, the door from which he came, folded and disappeared.

“That isn’t good.” He gulped

The voices from outside started to get closer and louder. Startled, he hid behind one of the piles of junk and saw a tall white-haired lady enter with the same owl and, a dog with a skull?

“See Owlbert? No one came. Your worrying too much.” The white-haired lady said to the owl

“It’s not like that’s going to happen twice is it? Even if that did happen, I believe fate would be a bit more creative than just copying what happened before.” The dog with a skull spat sarcastically

‘The dog talked, great I’m officially crazy.’

“Eda” a feminine voice came from outside “guards incoming!”

“Great.” “Eda”, her name apparently, said sarcastically “Gotta bounce.”

She exited the tent, which started to fly and turn into a small bag into a small bag. He could also swear he saw the same “Eda”, the skull headed dog and a girl fly off in a staff.

“Yeah I’m definitely crazy.”

“YOU!” a male voice yelled at him

“Me?” he looked at the direction of the voice seeing a tall fat figure with…a point nose hat?

“You’re under arrest for fraternizing with a known criminal.”

“What?”

“You heard me right. You were in Eda the Owl Lady’s tent, that means you were fraternizing with her!”

“Listen man, whatever you are, I wasn’t fraternizing to no one. In fact, I was on my marry way home until you appeared.”

“Tell that to Warden Wrath at the Conformatorium.” He moved to grab his wrist.

“Nope. I’m not in the mood for this.” He slipped the guards grabs and started to run the opposite way, getting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the rest of the very strange town.

“Yeah I’m totally not in LA.”

“Hey stop right there!” the guard yelled as he got closer.

“Dammit.” the boy looked at the bottom of the cliff “Here goes nothing I guess.”

He jumped down, sliding all the way down, managing to survive.

“Never again.” He muttered

**_End of Flashback_ **

“And that’s how I got here, I eventually was able to figure out and piece up some information. This is the Boiling Isles in the Demon Realm, inhabited by witches and demons. Magic is a thing and everything here is out to kill you.” He said as they continued to walk the dirt path

“That’s pretty much it. Wow, so Owlbert was right, you did follow him.”

“So that at the tent, was you?”

“Yeah. I did notice you had some sort of accent, despite you mentioning LA, I’m not picturing you as American.”

“You’re right about that. I’m Portuguese and I was in LA as an exchange student.”

“Shouldn’t you be in Portugal then?”

“Long story.”

“I have the time.”

“No.”

“Pweaseeee?”

“Maybe after we get this done.” He sighed

“Works for me. Also your name isn’t Thomas is it?”

“No, it’s Tomás but hate when other non-Portuguese, especially native English speakers.”

“Fair point I guess? I’m technically a Latina so I do have my español (Spanish)”

“Whatever.”

They continued to walk the path until they were right outside of the forest. Thomas stopped and looked at the young Latina.

“How do I get back?”

“Huh?”

“You hang with that Eda person so you must know how to get back right?”

She lowered her head looking down “Well yeah but...”

“But?” She didn’t respond “But what Luz?” He grabbed er by the shoulders making her face him

“I destroyed the portal.” She muttered

“You WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

“You don’t understand, I-I was trying to save Eda and Belos wanted the portal so I gave him it and- “

“You destroyed it.”

“And I destroyed it.”

“Okay. Mantém-te calmo Tomás. (Keep calm Thomas)” he tried to calm himself. “Is there any other way back?”

“No. Not that we know of at least.” At this point Thomas was trying hard to not hyperventilate, he was used to control his nerves but this? This was a whole another level.

“Hey look at me.” She grabbed his hands “Lets deliver these potions to keep our minds of that, and after we’ll go to Eda and try to manage this out. Okay?”

“Okay.” He tried not to sound terrified.

Luz continued to assure the older teen that everything was going to work out in the end and that the Boiling Isles and the Demon Realm in general weren’t as bad as they looked and explaining how they were meant deliver the potions. They were about half way through their conversation once they reached their destination.

“How do we do this again?”

“I’ve told you this like three times already.”

“I’m the one in shock innit?” he teased in a British accent

“The British accent wasn’t necessary you know. Also people in shock don’t tease others.”

“Well that’s because you don’t know m. I’m kind of a sarcastic asshole most of the time.”

“So, you’re those kinds of people? Great. Well it works like this, we go up to the front, ring the doorbell and give the potions to the buyer then they pay us, simple.”

“Huh, why does this sound like a drug deal to me?”

“Why do you need to do that?”

“Touché.”

Tomás rang the doorbell but unexpectedly to him it turned into a mouth and started to swallow his arm

“What the fuck is this?!”

“Oh I might have forgotten to tell you about that.” She teased with a grin “Also, language.”

“Are you fucking seriously about that?”

“Yes. And don’t worry just give it a good wack and it’ll stop eating you.”

“I have both hands occupied.” He raised the bag filled with potions

“Riiight.” She moved and gave the doorbell a wack who in turn released Tomás

A four eyed creature with green skin and four arms opened the door.

“Hello mister!” Luz started with a cheery enthusiastic tone. “Here’s the potions you ordered from Eda the Owl Lady.”

“Oh thank you little missy.”

“No problem! Thomas can you give him the bag?”

“Where’s the cash?”

“Huh?”

“Pay up front. That’s how delivery workers do.”

“Oh okay, if you really want it like that, here’s the snails.” The four eyed demon gave Luz a small pouch of snails? “Can I have my potions now?”

“Tip?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Listen mate do you know how fu-fricking heavy this bag is? And I’ve been carrying it for a solid hour to deliver them to You. So a Tip, is the least you give.”

“Okay okay fine. You don’t need to get all aggressive. Here’s 10 more snails for the troubles. Yeesh.”

Tomás gave the demon the bag and walked away with Luz.

“Why were you so mean to him? Also, you didn’t carry that for an hour.”

“First rule of door-to-door salesmanship, always scam your customers. Second, that’s just my regular mood.” (Believe me it is. I know I’m an ass)

“Eda is really going to like you.”

“I hope it isn’t for long.”

“Well it’s closer to lunch let’s go to the Owl House.”

“The what?”

“The place I’m staying at.”

“Wow that’s a really dumb name.” (Don’t hate me I love it. It’s just how I would probably react. Oh my god I’m such a horrible person _dies of laughter and cring_ )

“No it’s not!”

“Okay just don’t upset. Let’s go I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month hiatus. School's been hard. The good news is that it's almost the Christmas holidays so more stuff will come out. I hope. Anyways enjoy

The two teens started to head back to the forest on their way the Owl House. Neither of them spoke much, Tomás not being affected, or better, not caring for the awkward silence between them. Luz looked over to the guitar case over his shoulder and broke the silence.

“Sooooo, for how long have you played?”

“Hmm?” he looked at her “Oh guitar?” she nodded in response “I learn for about six to seven years, stopped having lessons two years ago but continued playing on my own so for about eight to nine years.”

“Woah, that a lot.”

“Eh some musicians have like decades worth of playing. Besides 3 out of those six to seven years I actually had lessons weren’t the best.”

“Why?” the Latina asked with curiosity

“It’s complicated but I can shorten it to I had a beef with my teacher and I was super lazy and also stressed back then.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“It sure wasn’t. Adding to that, I was sick of learning classical and seventeenth century music, I did play some Valsas from time to time but never something famous or actually interesting.”

“So was that the reason why you stopped taking lessons?”

“Well no. You see back home in my country students had an option to have the regular curriculum or the music curriculum which consisted of switching some classes with music related classes plus the class regarding the instrument you played. That’d go on from fifth grade to nineth grade.”

“So you finished nineth grade and consequentially finished that too?”

“Yeah, that’s how it went. Glad I don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Oh c’mon it couldn’t have been all bad.”

He scoffed and opens his mouth to say something but closes it and thinks to himself before breaking the silence again.

“Okay it wasn’t all bad since I made some good friends.”

“See?”

“BUT. Other stuff happened that counter balanced it.”

“If you say so. We’re almost at the house.”

They walked for a few more minutes before finally spotting the outline of the house.

“Here we are. Welcome to the Owl House!” Luz said excitingly as they approached the door.

“Will that door eat me?”

“Not necessarily.”

“What do you mea-“

“Helloooooooooo Luuuuuz!” Hooty stretched out from the door frame getting close to the two

“Díos mio. Hi Hooty.”

“Who’s your frieeend?”

“Hooty this is Thomas he uh is a human like me.”

“Ooooooo will he be my frieeeend? Oh, oh I could talk to him for hours and hours and hours and hours about bugs and dirt and-“

“Listen Hooty right.” Hooty stopped talking and looked at Tomás “Shut. Up” he commanded sternly

“I just want to talk but bugs and dirt, for hours. C’mon it’s gonna be fun!”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“N-No?”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

“Okay okay. Geez. Hoot.”

Luz opened the door and the two of them entered the house. Moving in they entered the room lighted by candles, covered in human and non-human artifacts.

“Edaaa I’m baaaack!” Luz yelled from the living room

“Huh this place does actually seem cool.” 

“What can I say? The Owl House is the coolest place on the Boiling Isles.”

“As far as I know this isn’t your house so technically, you’re not allowed to give that statement.”

As they talked footsteps got closer coming from the kitchen and entering the living room.

“Luz you didn’t need to yell okay? We were just on the kitchen aaaand…Who’s that?” Eda questioned noticing the other tall teenager in the room.

“Uhhh so Eda. How do I say this?”

“I’m a human who accidentally came through the portal around three days ago, about an hour ago found out that it is actually destroyed and now and I’m stranded in this forsaken place, as she is as well.” Tomás said in the most nonchalantly and calm way possible without even turning to face the old grizzled haired witch.

“Yeah that’s pretty much what happened.” Luz gave a nervous chuckle

“I’m not adopting another human Luz.”

“But he has no place to stay! And besides he barely knows anything about the Isles.”

“Excuse me? I was doing pretty alright by myself if I say so.”

“That plant almost ate your guitar.”

“A possible minor setback. Also, I was way better at selling whatever you were trying to sell.”

“Luz? What is he talking about?” Eda raised her eyebrow

“So I found him in the woods on my way to sell those potions and he kindda helped me carry them, then when we got there he was super rude to the customer and scammed him!”

“But that’s the fist rule of door-to-door salesmanship.” Eda said as it was an obvious fact

“That’s what I told her!”

“Okay forget what I said he’s staying.” Eda wrapped her arm around Tomás’s shoulders smiling “I think we’re going to be good friends. What’s your name kid?”

“Thomas. Since it most likely I’ll be staying here and I’m going to sell for you then I want five percent of the gains.”

“When I thought you couldn’t get any better. Let’s talk business over lunch, shall we?”

“I can agree to that, Eda.”

‘Huh this was conveniently easy.’ Luz thought to herself

The three of them walked into the kitchen where King and Lilith were sitting waiting for Luz and Eda to come so they could eat. Lilith then noticed the extra member entering the kitchen.

“Edalyn who’s that?”

“Well Lily, this is the new addition to our family of degenerates.”

“Another human? How did he- You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

“You’ll be a fine addition to my army of DOOM!” King yelled jumping on top of the table.

In a lightning movement King is scooped of the table to Tomás’s arms “You’re the cutest I’ve ever seen. If anything happens to you I will kill everyone in this room and then myself.”

“Oooo, I like your spirit. Also, I AM NOT CUTE!”

“Awww King likes you already.”

“Leave all that for after lunch okay?” Eda said sitting at the table

“Oh yeah, I’m starving. What are we eating?” Tomás asked her

“Fried londgebeast with eyeballs.”

“It’s in these kinds of situations I wish I knew how to cook.” He whispered

“Eh, you’ll get used to it.” Luz whispered back

The group started to eat, Tomás didn’t know how hungry he was until he actually ate. It wasn’t bad but it sure wasn’t good he thought to himself as he continued to eat whatever that was.

“So Thomas.” Eda started getting his attention “If you’re going to stay you need to know the ground rules of this place.”

“Wait there are actually rules? Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yes there are. First, if you’re gonna live here you need to contribute.”

“Like chores?”

“Exactly.”

“I can do that.”

“Second, don’t blow up the house.”

“It’s not on my list so you’re good.”

“Great. Finally, don’t kill Hooty since he is the house.”

“I won’t keep promises I can’t uphold.”

“Works for me. Thomas, welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and give your feedback


End file.
